the prophecy
by Httyd4eva
Summary: pre-movie. the teens are summoned to a dream-realm where a lady answers their questions. a question from fishlegs makes her tell them of the prophecy of the two who shall save the world and end the war
1. Chapter 1

Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs stood together I a dream like universe. Suddenly a woman appeared, she had flowy brown hair and wore a lilac tank-top and magenta sarong.

"who are you?" asked Astrid.

"I am Melinda," replied the lady.

"why are we here?" asked Snotlout.

the lady chuckled, "the gods are granting everyone on berk a chance to have all questions about the future asked and answered, though I must warn you that some have been forbidden from being answered," said Melinda.

"ooh, ooh, me first, whose going to end up best looking?" asked Snotlout, confident it would be him.

"out of who?" asked Melinda.

"first us, then the village then the archipelago," said Snotlout.

"out of you is Astrid, and the other two are hiccup," replied Melinda gazing dreamily.

"HICCUP!" exclaimed the teens and then rolled around laughing.

"why are you laughing?" asked Melinda.

"it's just hiccup? There's got to be some mistake, that scrawny fishbone wouldn't be the best looking in a pile of yak's," laughed Snotlout.

Melinda frowned, then thinking of a way to shut them up she smirked, "oh, really?" and touched a finger to the watery wall behind her and hiccup was shown, age 18 looking extremely hot.

"what happened to him?" asked Astrid taking in his perfect features.

"puberty my dear girl, puberty," smiled Melinda.

"woah, DIB's," yelled Ruffnut.

"hey, you can't dib people," said Astrid.

"she's right, either way he isn't into you," smirked Melinda.

"who's he into?" asked Snotlout.

"I'm not allowed to tell," she said.

"can we see Astrid?" asked Snotlout.

Melinda showed them Astrid.

"wow," said Snotlout, "she's even prettier than before."

"ooh, ooh my turn, does the dragon war end?" asked Fishlegs.

"yes," said Melinda.

"who ends it?" asked Astrid.

"two brothers close as can be, joined not by blood but by a bond more powerful and mysterious than any other, though from different worlds, they'd rather die than watch the other suffer, one must right a wrong, in the end they shall end up similar, the more their bond is explored the more powerful it becomes, for they were each others first source of comfort. You may think one is more powerful than the other but truth be told they are equals. They will change the world though both shall face many hardships. The only thing I feel sad about is that since one crippled the other, do not misunderstand me the other wouldn't have changed a thing for he knows without it he would have never met him, his world, his life are what the other is to the first crippled, unfortunately due to his cripple the other shall also lose a limb as the first cripples is destroyed he is not able to catch his falling brother," finished Melinda looking sad.

"who are they?" asked Fishlegs.

"you know one, Astrid you shall be the first, other than the brother of course, to meet the second," said Melinda and with that she disappeared.

They woke up. But none told anyone other than each other.

3 months later they realised who the prophecy was about. hiccup and toothless, together to the end.


	2. Chapter 2

The night after they had been told the prophecy the teens found they were in the realm again, but this time with the rest of the village. They looked and saw Melinda.

"ok, now it seems there was I slight mix-up, I was supposed to take the whole village not just you 5. So who want's to go first," asked Melinda.

Ruffnut put her hand up, "can we see older hiccup again, but this time with no shirt, or other pieces of clothing?"

"yeah," said Astrid.

Hiccup blushed, "why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"because after puberty's toyed with you, you end up HOT! like, the sun HOT!," said Ruffnut in a girly exclamatory voice.

The other teens on the island who weren't in the main group and so didn't get to see future hiccup looked confused.

"ok, for those who weren't here I'll show you older hiccup a.k.a the dreamboat that has all the girls in the archipelago going head-over-heels for him, then for Ruffnut I'll show you him shirtless, only shirtless so sorry girls because I don't want to make him uncomfortable, but if you want I'll show you him in the amount of garments you want in private," said Melinda earning a protested cry from hiccup,

"I'm kidding," she said earning disappointed cries from the previous days teens, 'not really,' she thought

"now without further ado," she said, pointing at the watery wall behind her, "hiccup!"

hiccup appeared, 18 years old. There were many gasps audible through the hall, even the older women were drooling, then Melinda double tapped and he appeared shirtless. Some of the girls managed to keep their composure, others squealed and the rest fainted due to the temperatures sudden rise. The boy's of course were jealous and upset at the fact that the girls would rather have hiccup than them, but even they had to admit he was hot, and couldn't blame the girls that much. Hiccup was speechless, had puberty really changed him that much? Melinda, lost and looking at the painting was brought back to earth after a few moments by Stoick asking a question.

"does the war end, and if so who ends it?" he asked.

"yesterday I told some teens of the prophecy, I shall tell you this, the brothers unlock new abilities in each other, they're close as close can be, and even the queen dragon can't separate them from being together for they are two halves of a soul which is why neither can kill the either, yet always wishes to protect the other to the best of their capabilities for something inside them makes them do it, something unexplained but the explanation is that if one dies so does the other, they shall merge two worlds, they give each other wing's, literally, and a piece of advice to the brother who downed the other, the past is in the past, he does not blame you for it, he thanks you for it, if you hadn't done it you wouldn't have met," said Melinda.

"I must go now, farewell," she said after a while and transported all the others back, except one.

"hiccup, I have something important to say to you," she said.

"what is it," said hiccup.

"I just want you to know, no matter how hard it get's keep moving on, and stop blaming yourself, not just because toothless hates it and want's to kill every Viking responsible for your grief, but because it's the right thing to do."

"toothless, whose toothless?"

"you're brother," she smiled as realization finally dawned upon the young child's face.

"wait, am I the brother?"

"wow, I thought you were supposed to be smart, did it really take you this long to realize we had big plans for you?" she smirked, "now be good and get that night fury, don't forget to always follow your dreams and keep moving forward," she said as she slowly un-materialized.

He woke up the next morning and caught the night fury a week later, after he couldn't kill it, he realized who the other in the prophecy was.

THE END, I'M SERIOUS.


End file.
